


Avengers assemble!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Eine OS-Sammlung zu den anderen "Avengers Falling in Love" Stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ist wie gesagt eine OS-Sammlung zu meiner "Avengers Faling In Love"-Reihe. In den Chapter Notes werde ich immer das jeweilige Pair, bzw. die Story notieren, zu der der OS gehört.Und ich glaube das war's auch schon von meiner Seite aus. Viel Spaß! (hoffentlich)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura erfährt schließlich, was Clint wirklich beruflich tut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint x Laura  
> Spielt zwischen OS 1 & 2 von „Heart by Heart“

Laura seufzte und nippte gelangweilt an ihrem Sektglas. Sie hätte auf Clint hören sollen, denn hätte sie das getan, dann hätte sie jetzt wenigstens ein Buch lesen können. Oder einen Film gucken. Wenn sie zuhause geblieben wäre, dann hätte sie jetzt alles mögliche machen können. Aber nein, sie hatte ja stur bleiben und ihre Freundin nach hier begleiten müssen. Eine Freundin, die sie wohlgemerkt hatte alleine stehen lassen, sobald sie beide das Gebäude betreten hatten. Nicht, dass Laura es ihr nicht gönnte, oder es nicht verstand – als Journalistin war eine solche politische Veranstaltung natürlich eine große Sache für Jenny –, aber sie selbst langweilte sich hier noch zu Tode. Sogar aufgeräumt hätte sie gerade lieber, als hier rumzustehen. Besonders, weil sie hier wirklich nichts zu tun hatte, und es auch niemanden gab, mit dem sie reden konnte, oder wollte. Wobei sie Clint wirklich bevorzugt hätte, aber der hatte ja leider arbeiten müssen und deshalb keine Zeit gehabt. Das Einzige, das ihr also als Beschäftigung blieb, war es, die Leute zu beobachten. Eine nicht unbedingt spannende Angelegenheit.  
Sie konnte Jenny, die ein wirklich auffälliges feuerrotes Kleid trug, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit einem alten gebrechlichen Mann reden sehen, der eigentlich genau wie wie beinahe alle anderen Männer hier in einem schwarzen, ordentlichen Anzug steckte. Auch die Frauen im Raum waren alle recht ähnlich gekleidet. Der einzige große Unterschied bestand hier in Farbe und Schnitt der Kleider, was ja bei den Anzügen kaum variierte. Laura selbst trug ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid, das ihr bis knapp über die Knie ging, und gerade so locker geschnitten war, das man noch problemlos schnell darin laufen konnte. Sie selbst mochte es nicht besonders, weil es ihr ein beengtes Gefühl gab, aber Jenny hatte es für gut befunden, und sich geweigert, etwas anderes als dieses Outfit gelten zu lassen. Zumindest hatte Laura sie überzeugen können, dass sie flache Schuhe anziehen durfte, und nicht die mit den hohen Absätzen, zu denen ihre Freundin sie eigentlich hatte überreden wollen. Und inzwischen war Laura tatsächlich gar nicht mehr so unglücklich, was ihre Kleiderwahl anging, denn das Kleid war, im Gegensatz zu denen vieler anderer Frauen hier, so unscheinbar, dass niemand ihr auch nur im geringsten Beachtung schenkte. Und auch wenn das ihrer Langeweile nicht half, so verhinderte es doch zumindest, dass sie sich in ein Gespräch über Politik einmischen und sich so noch mehr langweilen musste, und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Sie wusste über die momentane politische Lage Bescheid, und sie hatte durchaus auch ein wenig Ahnung von Politik, aber wenn sie sich vorstellte, sich länger mit jemandem in derlei Geplänkel zu vertiefen, dann schlief sie schon fast im Stehen ein. Denn auch wenn sie es wichtig fand zumindest ein wenig Bescheid zu wissen, so änderte das leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass es noch immer langweilig war. Und zwar langweiliger, als nichts tun.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal, wie schon gefühlt unendlich mal zuvor an diesem Abend, und trank erneut einen Schluck von ihrem Sekt, woraufhin das Glas leer in ihrer Hand zurückblieb. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, und ein Kellner kam vorbei und nahm ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln das Glas ab und stellte es zu weiteren leeren Gläsern auf das Tablett, das er bei sich trug, bevor er sich damit auf den Weg in Richtung der Küche machte. Oder zumindest vermutete Laura, dass es dort zur Küche gehen musste, denn wohin sonst sollte ein Kellner mit leeren Gläsern verschwinden, wenn nicht in die Küche?  
Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihm nach. Er trug genau wie all die anderen Kellner ein schneeweißes Hemd und eine dazu passende schwarze Anzughose sowie schwarze Weste und eine Fliege. Die Kellnerinnen hier trugen ähnlich schwarz und weiß, nur dass sie alle in einer weißen Bluse und einem schwarzen Rock, sowie schwarzen Stilettos anhatten, und auf sowohl Weste als auch Fliege bei ihnen verzichtet worden war.  
Kurz bevor der Kellner durch die Tür am anderen Ende des großen Saals verschwand, sah er sich nicht einmal schnell in alle Richtungen um. Laura runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Kellner war das dann doch ein eher ungewöhnliches Verhalten, das er da an den Tag legte. Was für einen Grund hätte er denn haben sollen, sich so zu verhalten? Als ob er etwas zu verbergen hätte …  
Laura schüttelte den Kopf. Das war lächerlich. Sie lebte offensichtlich zu sehr in ihren Büchern. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Beobachtete erneut die Leute um sich herum. Hauptsächlich Kellner und Kellnerinnen, da diese sich einfach mehr zu bewegen schienen. Und auch, wenn sie sogar noch einheitlicher angezogen waren, als der Rest der Anwesenden hier, so taten sie zumindest etwas mehr, als lediglich in kleinen Grüppchen verteilt in der Gegend herumzustehen.

Sie war so in das unübersichtliche Gewusel der Leute vertieft, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal reagierte, als plötzlich das ganze Gebäude unter ihr zu vibrieren schien. Sie bemerkte erst richtig, was passiert war, als sie bei einer weiteren Erschütterung das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte, während von oben der Putz der Decke auf sie herunterrieselte. Es kostete sie einen weiteren kurzen Augenblick um zu realisieren, dass um sie herum geschrien wurde, als mehrere laute Geräusche erklangen, die in ihren Ohren widerhallten. Schüsse, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Das hier war ein Anschlag.  
Geschockt schnappte sie sofort nach Luft, wobei sie aber in ihrer plötzlich viel zu stickigen Umgebung nicht genug Sauerstoff in die Lungen bekam, weshalb sie noch tiefer einzuatmen versuchte, und deshalb noch mehr das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken. Panisch sah sie sich um. Also beruhigen tat es sie definitiv nicht, denn sie konnte durchaus spüren, wie ihr Herzschlag sich immer mehr beschleunigte und ihr bereits bis zum Hals schlug, während sie noch immer kaum Luft und keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen bekam. Sie wollte aufstehen und weglaufen, aber ihre Beine bewegten sich keinen Millimeter, und bei den ganzen panischen Menschen und dem entstandenen Durcheinander um sich herum, hätte sie auch gar nicht gewusst, wo sie hinmusste. Sie konnte sich momentan nicht einmal daran erinnern, wie der Raum ausgesehen hatte, bevor der ganze Putz gemeinsam mit einigen Gesteinsbrocken von der Decke gebrochen war, oder wie groß er war, geschweige denn, wo sie hier eine Tür finden würde.  
Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt und von jemandem mitgezogen wurde, doch bevor sie auch nur in irgendeiner Weise reagieren, sich wehren, oder sonst etwas tun konnte, war die Hand auch schon wieder weg, und als sie sich umsah, befand sie sich unter einer Treppe, wo es deutlich ruhiger zuging, als sie es bis eben hatte beobachten können. Nachdem sie mehrmals geblinzelt hatte, erkannte sie nun endlich, dass jemand neben ihr saß. Vermutlich derjenige, der sie mitgezogen hatte. Er war vollständig in schwarz gekleidet, und hatte sogar eine schwarze Maske auf, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein Bogen und ein Köcher mit Pfeilen, und in seiner rechten Hand lag eine Pistole, von der er offensichtlich auch bereit war, sie zu nutzen. Der Statur nach, war ihr Gegenüber ein Mann, und als er nun seine rechte Hand hob, um sich die Maske vom Kopf zu ziehen, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht nur, als- „Clint?!“ Ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren merkwürdig schrill und verzehrt.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst zu Hause bleiben“, gab der Mann von sich, und obwohl seine Stimme die Ruhe selbst war, kam sie nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie in seinem Gesicht eine gewisse Menge Vorwurf erkennen konnte.  
„Aber- was- Clint, was geht hier-“ Sie brach mitten in ihrem Gestammel ab, als hinter der Treppe ein erneuter Knall zu hören war, und Clint sich neben ihr in einer Flüssigen Bewegung erhob, kurz an der Deckung vorbei spähte, dann den Arm mit der Waffe hob und zwei Schüsse abfeuerte, und sich sofort wieder in seiner Ausgangsposition neben sie hockte.  
„Clint, was ist hier los?!“, verlangte sie erneut zu erfahren, für einen Moment alles andere vergessend, weshalb ihre Stimme wieder fester wurde, als noch kurz zuvor. „Was tust du hier? Was hast du da an? _Wer_ bist du?!“ Das letzte interessierte sie wirklich, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je etwas derartiges wie das hier von Clint zu hören bekommen zu haben. Und sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wollte das alles hier träumen, und wünschen, dass es nie passiert war. In ihren Büchern hatte sie es sich immer wesentlich angenehmer vorgestellt. Und romantischer, wenn man von jemandem gerettet wurde. Aber jetzt gerade war ihr eigentlich nur nach heulen zumute …  
„Laura!“, riss Clits scharfe Stimme wie aus ihren Gedanken, und schluchzte einmal auf. Sofort wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher, und er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und drückte leicht, wohl als beruhigende Geste. „Laura“, meinte Clint ruhiger. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Und ich werde es dir erklären, versprochen.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Aber erst musst du hier raus“, meinte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Verstehst du das? Hey!“ Er rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter, und sie nickte. „Gut.“ Auch er nickte, sah sich kurz um, und deutete dann in eine Richtung. „Geh da lang, bis zum Ende des Gangs, dann links durch die Tür, und du bist draußen. Ruf dir ein Taxi oder so und fahr nach Hause, okay?“ Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, und sie versuchte sich jedes seiner Worte in Erinnerung zu rufen, und das ganze erneut in ihrem Kopf durchzugehen. Schließlich wollte sie gerade wieder nickten, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Was ist mit Jenny?“, sie konnte doch unmöglich ihre Freundin zurück lassen … irgendwo in ihrem Kopf meldete sich eine Stimme, die ihr klarmachte, dass sie sich höchstens selbst umbringen würde, wenn sie versuchte Jenny zu finden, oder ihr zu helfen.  
„Jenny?“ Clint schien mehr als nur verwirrt.  
„Meine Freundin, die in dem roten Kleid“, kratzte Laura in ihrem Gehirn die paar Informationen zusammen, die ihr gerade dazu einfielen. Clint stöhnte auf.  
Er schien das ganze Kurz abzuwägen, und sah sich mehrmals um. Schließlich nickte er. „Okay, hör zu. Ich kümmere mich um Jenny.“ Er packte sie jetzt an beiden Schultern, wobei er die Waffe neben sich ablegte. „Aber ich kann mich nicht um euch beide kümmern, also musst du hier weg. Du gehst nach Hause, ja?“ Er sah sie ernst an. „Versprich es.“  
Sofort nickte sie. Sie wollte sowieso nicht länger hier bleiben. Ihr zuhause klang da schon wesentlich freundlicher. Und ausrichten konnte sie hier auch nichts, also musste sie wohl oder übel darauf vertrauen, dass Clint Jenny hier rausschaffte.  
„Gut.“ Clint seufzte, und zog dann langsam seine linke Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter, bevor er erneut nach seiner Waffe auf dem Boden griff. Erst als er die Waffe fest in seinen Händen hielt, wanderten seine Augen langsam von ihrem Gesicht weg, bevor er auch die zweite Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm. Sofort fühlte sie wieder die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Oder noch mehr Panik in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste es war dumm. Sie hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass ihr Freund bewaffnet durch ein Gebäude rannte, in dem Schüsse fielen, da sollte sie vermutlich eher erleichtert sein, wenn dieser von ihr abrückte, aber sie fühlte nur Angst, als sie daran dachte, dass sie gleich wieder alleine unterwegs sein würde. Clint erhob sich, und ging dann wieder zu der Treppe, bevor er sich offensichtlich einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffte. Dann führte er eine Hand zum Ohr und murmelte etwas, das für Laura unmöglich zu verstehen war, bevor er die Hand zurückzog und sich wieder an sie wandte. „Okay“, meinte er dann, und zog sie auf die Beine. Kurz strauchelte sie, aber er hielt sie weiter fest, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, und ließ erst dann von ihr ab. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du das überhaupt nicht hören willst, aber wir sehen uns nachher.“ Oh, das wollte sie. Und wie. Und wenn es nur war, damit er ihr erklärte, was los war. „Und jetzt lauf!“ Und damit gab er ihr einen Schubs in die Richtung, in die sie laufen sollte, während er selbst sich in der entgegengesetzten Richtung dem Geschehen zuwandte. Als sie noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zurückwarf, war das Letzte was sie von ihm sah, bevor sie den Blick wieder nach vorne wandte und so schnell sie konnte auf die Tür zulief, wie Clint seine Waffe zog und dann ein Geräusch wie von einer Explosion ertönte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu ignorieren, dass ihr mehr als deutlich machte, dass sie sich eigentlich am liebsten übergeben wollte. Ohne abzubremsen stieß sie mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, die Tür auf, und zum ersten Mal konnte sie wieder bewusst tief durchatmen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben zu ersticken. Dennoch blieb sie nicht stehen, sondern lief weiter, bis sie an der Hauptstraße ankam. Erst dort erlaubte sie es sich, langsam ihr Tempo zu drosseln, und als sie schließlich ganz stehenblieb und sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der sie gekommen war, konnte sie sehen, wie das Gebäude, in dem sie sich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch befunden hatte, in Flammen aufging. Zittrig ein und ausatmend ließ sie sich langsam zu Boden sinken, wobei sie nur am Rande mitbekam, wie immer mehr Leute stehenblieben und zu dem brennenden Haus sahen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie lebte noch. Sie fragte sich, wie viele andere wohl auch so viel Glück gehabt hatten …

–

Sie saß noch immer auf ihrer Couch und starrte ins Nichts, als sie hörte, wie ihre Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie reagierte nicht. Sie hatte es schließlich geschafft, sich ein Taxi zu rufen, als Jenny sie angerufen hatte, um zu sehen, ob sie es auch geschafft hatte. Die absolut panische und in Tränen aufgelöste Stimme ihrer Freundin hatte sie schließlich aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand zurück ins hier und jetzt geholt, und tatsächlich hatte sie es, nachdem sie dann gewusst hatte, dass Jenny okay war, ohne weitere Umwege nach Hause geschafft – sie war äußerst glücklich gewesen, so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen zu sein, sich an ihrer kleinen Handtascha festgeklammert zu haben, denn auch wenn sie sich nicht im geringsten daran hatte erinnern können, hatte sie so wenigstens Handy und Geld gehabt, was ihr den Heimweg deutlich erleichtert hatte. Und als sie zuhause angekommen war, war sie einfach auf dem Sofa zusammengeklappt, und hatte sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegt, während ihre Gedanken sich immer weiter um die Hoffnung gedreht hatten, dass Clint es auch geschafft hatte.  
Sie sah erst auf, als das Sofa neben ihr leicht absank, und als sie plötzlich Clint sah, der bis auf einen kleinen Kratzer an der Wange unverletzt schien, begannen ohne ihr Zutun einfach die Tränen, die sie bis eben irgendwie noch zurückgehalten hatte, über ihre Wangen zu laufen, und ein Schluchzen nach dem anderen stahl sich über ihre Lippen, während alle Dämme brachen und sie dem Mann vor sich in die Arme fiel. Clint seinerseits strich ihr einfach nur schweigend immer wieder über den Rücken, als wolle er sie beruhigen. Nicht, dass es wirklich gut funktionierte, denn ruhiger wurde sie dadurch nicht. Eher wurde ihr Gefühlsausbruch noch stärker.

–

Mehrere Stunden und einige Tassen Tee, die Clint freundlicherweise für sie gemacht hatte, später, fühlte sie sich zumindest insofern beruhigt, dass sie endlich aufgehört hatte zu weinen und ihr ihr Sichtfeld langsam wieder weniger verschwommen vorkam. Und nun erkannte sie auch, das Clint wieder seine ganz normalen Sachen trug … oder zumindest die Sachen, die sie an ihm kannte und als seine normale Kleidung einordnete. Kein Bogen, keine Pistole, keine Pfeile, keine komische schwarze Maske, kein komischer schwarzer Anzug. Einfach nur Jeans und T-Shirt. Clint eben.  
Sie atmete eine ganze Weile einfach nur tief ein und aus, bis sie langsam das Gefühl hatte, ihrer Stimme wieder trauen zu können, und sie war froh darüber, dass Clint sie zu nichts drängte, sondern ihr alle Zeit ließ, die sie brauchte, während er einfach nur schweigend neben ihr saß und abwartete.  
„Was war das vorhin?“, fragte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme war rau vom ganzen weinen.  
Clint zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir wissen es nicht genau. Wir nehmen an, dass irgendjemand etwas gegen einen der anweisenden Politiker hatte, aber wir wissen weder, wer das Problem hatte, noch um welchen Politiker es ging.“  
„Wir?“, hakte sie nach. Ihr kam das alles hier so unwirklich vor. Heute morgen noch hatte sie Clint für einen absolut normalen Mann gehalten, der ab und an Botengänge erledigte, und jetzt war er … immer noch Clint, aber trotzdem irgendwer anderes.  
„Eine Geheimorganisation hier in Amerika“, erklärte der Mann. Der Mann, den sie nun seit neun Monaten kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, und der es gerade schaffte, ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.  
„Du bist Spion?“ Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, das solche Dinge wie das hier nur in Büchern passierte. Sie hatte recht häufig darüber gelesen, wie irgendwer später herausfand, dass sein Partner ein Spion war, aber im echten Leben? Da passierte so etwas doch nicht. Oder zumindest war sie bis vorhin noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen …  
„Agent, ja“, bestätigte er ihr nickend.  
Sie lachte kurz auf. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen warum, aber irgendwie konnte sie das Lachen auch nicht aufhalten. „Kein Wunder, dass du über meine Bücher gelacht hast“, murmelte sie dann. „Ich wette du hast das alles selbst schon erlebt.“  
Clint seufzte, nickte aber erneut. „Ein bisschen was schon, ja.“  
„Und du-“, setzte sie wieder an, und suchte eine Weile nach den richtigen Worten. „Hättest du es mir nicht sagen können?“, wollte sie schließlich wissen.  
Sie sah zu Clint auf, der das Gesicht verzog. „Was hätte ich sagen sollen? `Ach und übrigens, ich arbeite für eine Geheimorganisation´? Ich glaube kaum, dass das so gut angekommen wäre.“  
Nun musste sie sogar wirklich lachen. „Es wäre immerhin ein Anfang gewesen“, gab sie dann zu.  
Auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Aber kein besonders Guter“, erwiderte er.  
Sie nickte langsam, und erneut wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen von vorhin zurück. „Wusstest du, dass das passieren würde?“, fragte sie, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Clint sie vor der Party gewarnt hatte. „Meintest du deshalb, dass ich nicht hingehen sollte?“  
„Nein.“ Ohne zu überlegen oder zu zögern schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin nur allgemein recht misstrauisch, was solche Veranstaltungen angeht. Hatte schon die ein oder andere Erfahrung.“ Er lächelte grimmig. „Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das passieren würde, dann hätte ich dich niemals hingehen lassen.“  
„Auch wenn du mir alles hättest sagen müssen?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Ja.“ Wieder nickte er bestimmt. „Auch dann.“ Er schnaubte. „Zumindest hätten wir dann keine Geheimnisse mehr gehabt.“  
Laura dachte für einen kurzen Moment darüber nach. „Heißt das, dass wir jetzt keine mehr haben?“  
„Von meiner Seite aus zumindest nicht“, bestätigte Clint.  
Gut, dann … „Dann können wir jetzt also ganz ehrlich weitermachen.“  
Für einen Augenblick sah Clint sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Wenn du noch weitermachen willst?“  
„Ja“, meinte sie bestimmt. Sie hatte entschieden, dass Clint noch immer Clint war, und sie lediglich eine neue Seite an ihm kennengelernt hatte, mit der sie wohl umzugehen lernen musste. Gut, es war eine ziemlich spezielle neue Seite, aber wenn sie es nicht zumindest versuchte, dann würde sie das sicherlich ewig bereuen … „Ja, das will ich. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung.“  
Clint sah sie aufmerksam an, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Welche?“ Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie behaupten, er klänge vorsichtig.  
„Du weihst mich ein, soweit du es kannst und darfst-“ Sie war sich recht sicher, dass ihre Bücher was strenge Regeln zu Agenten betraf nicht gelogen hatten. „-und keine deiner Waffen landet in meiner Wohnung.“  
Langsam wanderten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Das schaffe ich“, gab er von sich, und erhob sich dann langsam vom Sofa. „Allerdings muss mein Bogen noch aus deinem Flur.“  
Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Apropos Bogen. Wie kommst du eigentlich an eine so altmodische Waffe?“ Also, nicht, dass sein Bogen irgendwie altmodisch ausgesehen hatte, aber eine wirkliche Waffe für dieses Jahrhundert schien es ihr dann auch wieder nicht zu sein …  
„Der Bogen ist nicht altmodisch, sondern cool“, verteidigte Clint sich. „Und ich erkläre es dir, wenn ich ihn weggebracht habe. Reicht der Keller als Abstand?“  
Er sah sie abwartend an und sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie nickte. „Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass ich nicht darüber stolpern werde.“  
„Versprochen.“

_(Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie irgendwann sogar von ihm lernen würde, wie man schoss, damit sie sich verteidigen konnte, falls er einmal nicht in der Nähe war.)_


End file.
